A 'lovely' reunion
by Heavenlyqueen
Summary: Hermione gets an invite for a family reunion. What now! Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - HI, everyone this is my first fanfiction. This story takes place after Voldemort is defeated in the 6th year. Draco's parents were sent away, Draco wasn't punished because he did it all under a spell. I Hope you will all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Changed_

[Hermione's POV]

"Nooooooooooooooo" I yell. My husband comes rushing into our room. "Honey, what is it. Please tell me it isn't an invite to that weekly concert in Hogsmeade. Please don't even think about going there." He asks. I laugh. "No, but it is a reunion of my family. I hate some of those people. The made fun of me, my hair, teeth, my love for books. I don't know if I can stand to be with them for three whole days!" "Maybe I can come with you. You know have a little fun at night ..." "Perv!" I yell at him, while I walk away to shower. "I will follow you in there honey!" Wow what a surprise, he always follows me in there.

* * *

Mum, dad and I walk into the hotel. Mum and dad told me it would all be okay. I just scoffed, for them it would be all okay. For me, I was not so sure. While my body is godly, as my husband would subscribe it, because of that they will only see me even more as a threat. We walk toward the family.

My grandparents are already there, just like two of the three people I like of the family; Mariette and Marcus. They are twins and 21 years old. Just like me! "There are my two favourite twins! You guys are the only ones I missed, together with Lena of course." "'Mione, we missed you! Oh my heavens you've changed so much. In a good way of course. We could not survive these three days without you!" "Haha, same for me. Oh no, the wicked witch of the west comes with her two evil daughters." I reply. "Well, let them come. We can handle them." Mariette says.

I wonder who that blonde curly hair is behind them. The evil trio part ways to say hello to our grandparents. NO WAY. "LENAAA, you're here. Oh my heavens I missed you." "Hermione is that you?!"

[Lena's POV]

-Before Hermione meets her-

I walk into the entry hall of a hotel called 'Mistery Days'. I never really thought about the name of it, well it's not like I care about it. "Lenaaaaa!" Oh, Oh, here they come. The people I loathe most. "Serena, Poppy and Aunt Mona, I have missed you guys. Where is the rest of the family?" I ask. "They are over there, we shall walk to them together." Ugh, how I hate these people. Always the best stuff, always acting like they own everything. They come from the 'good' side of the family, while I and my niece come from the 'bad' side of the family.

Speaking of my niece, where is Hermione actually. I haven't seen her since 5th grade. I can't wait to see her. I missed that little dork. We walk towards the family. I get a few bitchy reactions from the evil ones, but I easily ignore them.

I see our grandparents, Mr. Hardt, Mrs. Hardt, Mariette, Marcus, Mr Granger and Mrs Granger. Next to Mariette and Marcus stands a beautiful, gorgeous woman. I think somewhere in her twenty's. I can't quite give her a place. She turns around and screams "LENAAA, you're here! Oh my heavens I missed you!" "Her, He, Hermione is, is that you?!"

[Serena's POV]

The bitch, she thinks she can turn up after ten years or something and steal the show. I don't think so. Hermione Granger turned from a nerd into this. A slut. Well, she certainly looks like it. With her boobs almost falling out of that tight dress. That girl needs a lesson. "Poppy, you know our mission right." "Duhh, that girl won't even exist anymore after we are done with her."

[Hermione's POV]

"Yep." I say while popping the 'p'. "'Mione, you look amazing. I never thought you would come. I mean we haven't seen you in years!" I smirk. Yeah, they haven't seen me in years, because I was fighting a dark lord. "Probably because she was getting all that Botox and stuff" I turn around. Of course, Serena and Poppy stand behind me. "Well, this is all natural. Oh and Serena, I'd give you a nasty look, but looks like you already have one." With that, I turn back to Lena and the twins. They gape at me and Mariette has a proud look in her eyes. "Remember when we had to help her with her fight's, guys. Well, we certainly don't have to help her anymore. Hermione, I am so proud of you!" Mariette smiles when she says that. Then we all burst out in laughter when we see Serena's face. Poppy also doesn't look very happy. "Slut.." I hear her saying. I laugh even harder than before.

Mum comes walking towards us and says we need to follow them, because we are going to check in. This hotel is too pricey for us actually, but no we had to get the best hotel according to Aunt Mona. When we get to the check-in counter, we see Aunt Mona looking angry. "I told you, I want the best suites of the hotel! Not a few small rooms, that's not what I paid for!" "I'm sorry ma'am, but here stand that you paid for the rooms on the first floor." I walk to Aunt Mona and say "Is there a problem here?" The woman behind the counter says "This woman wants to get a better room but it's not possible." She looks up and looks me in the eyes and jumps a little. "I am so sorry, so sorry. I will make it all possible. You can get the whole fourth floor." Thank you... Pansy" I smirk at her and she smirks back. I start walking to the elevator, aware of the staring people behind me and my smiling parents.

[Lena's POV]

"What just happened guys? Hermione just got us the whole fourth floor by just looking that woman in the eyes." "She is full of surprises that girl. You know if she wasn't our niece, I would totally rock her." "Marcus!" "OUcH" "Haha, that was for your own good. I can't believe you." "I'm just telling the truth." I laugh at the bickering between the twins. But seriously, Hermione changed and I need to figure out what happened. I mean, it's not like you can change just like that and act as if nothing happened.

"Oh my heavens, do you think she practices being this dumb, or does it come naturally. She thinks she's everything, well if you set her next to a naked mouse, then yeah. But if you set her next to me, she's just a peasant. Oh hey just like you three!" Serena says. Ugh, I can't stand her. Mariette starts to walk away. Marcus and I follow her quick to the elevator.

Mrs. Hardt walks over to us and says "Hi girls," That delivers a "Hey" from Marcus "Lena you are sharing a room with Hermione. Marcus, you have a room all to yourself and Mariette you are sharing a room with Poppy." Mariette's face looks like she would prefer to dance on a volcano in a ballet tutu than to share a room with Poppy. "What about Serena, mother." asks Marcus. "Oh, I almost forget about her. She is sharing a room with Hermione and you, Lena." With that she walks away.

I stand there with my eyes full of horror and my mouth open. I don't move. Marcus tries to make me and Mariette act normal again. It doesn't work. I'm fine with sharing a room with Hermione, but with Serena. These days are going to be a hell.

[Hermione's POV]

Haha, that learned them not to mess with me. At least I hope. Tonight we are having dinner in the restaurant of the hotel, but first I need to get to my room. I wonder about the things that happened today when a thought comes up to me. None of the family has noticed the ring I'm wearing on my fourth finger on my left hand. I smile at the thought of my husband. I walk into my room and see three beds standing in it. I see my name on one of them, Lena's name on another and Serena's name on the last one. Oh no, this is going to be a long reunion.

I walk to my closet trying to figure out which dress I should wear tonight when I notice a box lying next to my bed. I pick it up, but before I get the chance to open it. Lena and Serena barge into my room. They're fighting about something useless. They stop in the midst of a sentence and look at me. Serena is the first to say something "What is that, a present from your friends? Oh, that's right. You don't have any!" "Actually, I don't know what it is yet. I was just about to open it." "Well, don't keep us waiting, open it!" Lena yells.

I open the package and I see a beautiful emerald green gown in it. While I take it out of the package, a note falls out. Ï get down to pick it up, but Serena is faster. She reads it. 'I picked this out with my amazing skills. It will fit your gorgeous body perfect. I'll see you tonight in this dress.' "Pfff, which gorgeous body. No name, Hermione this must be a joke. Don't deny it. You wrote this to yourself to make us think you have a man." I smile and say "Well, then it wouldn't be a problem that I am going to wear this tonight. Serena scoffs and walks into the bathroom. I laugh. Only he would write something like that. Compliment himself, make me feel good and expect me to wear it in only three sentences.

* * *

After Lena and Mariette helped me do my hair, we walked towards the restaurant together. I feel good in my new gown. We sit down next to each other and Marcus. We say hello to our grandparents and the rest of the family, except the evil trio. We order our dinner and talk some more, until Aunt Mona starts to speak. "As you all know of course, my daughters are great young women. They have some news for you all." I kinda stopped listening here.

"... I am going to marry someone." Serena says, while Poppy can't stop smiling. I mumble under my breath, "Probably a rat". "What did you say, Hermione?" "Oh, Oh nothing, just congratulations." I say awkwardly. "That's what I thought. And now the moment where you all have been waiting for. I am going to marry Draco Malfoy!" I spurt out my drink and start laughing hysterically. Mum and dad seem to enjoy all this. "WHAT Hermione, I am marrying Draco Malfoy, hottest man on earth according to Cosmopolitan and you think that's funny. Probably because you can't even find an ugly man to begin with." She high fives Poppy and her mother.

Just as I am about to say something, I hear a familiar voice. "Granger, are they really as dumb as they look, or is it me?" "Who dares to speak to us like that?!" Aunt Mona says angrily. "Oh nobody, it's just, how on earth haven't you all noticed her big wedding ring?" Now it was my family's turn to spurt out their drinks.

[Serena's POV]

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME. ARE YOU SERIOUS. YOU CAN'T BE. HERMIONE IS A LITTLE" "I'm going to stop you right there." Okay, breathe Serena, breathe. "Maybe I can have a say in this somewhere." Hermione says. I . Hate . Her. Definitely . She can't be married. "Blaise here is right. I'm married." That was it. Before I could react, I saw nothing but black.

[Hermione's POV]

"Blaise, what are you doing here. Came to visit Pansy?" While I say this Serena blacks out. Well, whatever. It's not like I don't mind the silence there is now. "Actually I came to here for the ball with what friends and Pansy is just a lovely detail. So this is your family?" Yeah, Blaise meet Lena, Mariette, Marcus, Mr. Hardt, Mrs Hardt, Aunt Mona, Serena, Poppy, my grandparents and my own parents. You know them of course. So, you're coming to the ball tomorrow night and if I may ask. Are these friends of yours, also friends of mine?" I say with a smile. "Yep! The usual. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Theo, Daphne and Pansy is also coming of course." "I can't wait to see them again, Blaise." "The same goes for them, Hermione. I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and wear something sexy! With that he walks away. I smirk. Some things never change.

I look at my family and say "I probably owe you an explanation, right?" "YES!" They answer as one.

[Mariette's POV]

"YES!" Hermione is married? Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't I notice that big ring on her left hand? "Okay, I am married and I have been for one year now." I am the first to react. "But you're only 21 years old! That means you were married at the age of 20!." "Yes, that is correct. But in my defence I have known him since I was 11 years old." She smirks at the thought of that. Serena wakes up and looks warily around until she sees Hermione. She says "Well, who is it then. I bet he isn't even real." Hermione answers "That is for me to know and for you to find out." "When will we find out, Hermione. I want to know it!" "Lena, you will find out tomorrow, just like the rest. I am off to bed now. Goodnight everyone."

When she was gone. Everyone started whispering. Even my grandparents! Marcus leans over to me and Lena and says "Can you believe this. Why didn't she tell us or invited us to the wedding?" Great, another good question. Lena says "I don't know, Marcus. Tomorrow I will try to find out more and make sure Serena and Poppy don't kill her." "Sssst," I say. "I think Aunt Mona is going to say something."

"That was weird. Mr. and Mrs. Granger don't you think you should say something to your daughter about this. I mean she can't just spread lies around like that." Oh no. "Mona, don't even think that that was a lie. We were at the wedding and she has a very loving husband. He is good to her. Hermione would never lie about something like that." Wow, Mr. Granger had a point. Hermione doesn't lie and even if she would, she would never lie about something big like this. Now Poppy starts to speak. Fantastic. "Even if Hermione would be married, what is an absurd idea, Serena is also getting married. Serena has a much better fiancée than Hermione anyway." "Oh, you don't even know who her fiancée is!" "Mrs. Granger with all due respect, are you serious implying that Hermione's husband better is than Draco Malfoy, the hottest man on earth." "Yeah! I am indeed implying that. Do you want to know why? Because Hermione's husband is real, unlike Serena's fiancée!" Silence. Dead Silence. After Mrs. Granger said this she walked away like a boss. Mr. Granger followed and eventually the only ones left were the evil trio. That's right, even my cool grandparents walked away.

[Lena's POV]

I walked into our room and I saw Hermione sleeping. This dinner was the worst I had ever been to. Let's hope that tomorrow at the ball everything will be alright. I got ready for bed and laid down. I soon drifted into sleep with one big question in my head.

Who was the mystery husband of Hermione?

* * *

It's time to get ready for the ball. Mariette, I and basically the rest of the family, except her parents, has tried to get information out of her the whole day. It didn't work. She has given nothing away, only that tonight we would know. Mariette comes out of the bathroom and sits down on Serena's bed. Serena has gone to Poppy and Mariette's room and Mariette came to mine. Mariette looks beautiful, now it's my turn. I get into the bathroom and put my dress and makeup on. After twenty minutes I am done. I ask Mariette "Do you know where Hermione is. She needs to get ready for the ball." And if like it was practised, Hermione comes walking in with her gown already on her, her makeup on and a bright smile on her face. She looks amazing, gorgeous, beautiful. I can't even describe it. Don't get me wrong, I love boys but she just looks that great. "Come on, close your mouths, otherwise flies will fly in." Mariette and I both close our mouths quickly. "Hermione you look amazing." "Aww, thank you, guys. Shall we go to the ball?" "Yep," Mariette says. "Let's go." I have a feeling this will be a ball I will never forget.

* * *

 **I would love to know what you thought of it. Please review if you feel like it! Chapter 2 will be coming soon, I'm already working on it.**


	2. Author's Note

Hi everybody!

I am so sorry, that I haven't posted my second chapter yet. It will come soon, I promise. I am almost done with it.

Now, the reason that it takes so long is that I have been under a lot of pressure lately. That is because I am in the middle of a test week, right now, and I have to train a lot for gymnastics at the moment. Another thing is, is that I ride my bike to school and that takes 75 minutes or something. So yeah. I don't have much time, but in a few days the test week is over and I then I will be freed from school.

Thank you all so much for the kind reviews and chapter two will be up soon!

XX


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. - HI, everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't post anything for so long. Every time I started to write, it just felt wrong. But here it is, finally! I hope you enjoy it. Btw Narcissa is not nice in this story. I like her, but otherwise it wouldn't work out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

[Nobody's POV]

The doors of the ballroom opened. Three beautiful young women walked through it. The people in the ballroom got quiet. They stared at the beautiful women. Ten minutes before them, two young women and their mother walked

Ten minutes before them, two young women and their mother walked through that door. Everybody thought they were pretty, but these women, nobody could compare to them. They had bright smiles on their faces and their eyes were shining brightly in the light of the ballroom. The woman on the right was wearing a gorgeous dress. The dress was white with a small hint of red. The woman on the left had a dress on which was blue with silver. They were both gorgeous, but the woman in the middle, her gown looked amazing. It was emerald green with at the top a little bit silver. Her brown hair had princess curls in it. They walked down the stairs. When they stood before the staircase, the woman in the middle started walking faster and faster. She laughed. She walked through the crowd towards a group of people. When she got there, a red-haired woman spoke. "Hermione, we've missed

The woman on the right was wearing a gorgeous dress. The dress was white with a small hint of red. The woman on the left had a dress on which was blue with silver. They were both gorgeous, but the woman in the middle, her gown looked amazing. It was emerald green with at the top a little bit silver. Her brown hair had princess curls in it. They walked down the stairs. When they stood before the staircase, the woman in the middle started walking faster and faster. She laughed. She walked through the crowd towards a group of people. When she got there, a red-haired woman spoke. "Hermione, we've missed

"Hermione, we've missed you, sweetheart."

[Ginny's POV]

"Hermione, we've missed you, sweetheart."

"Guys, I've missed you too."

Wow, that gown is amazing. I wonder where she got it. Nevermind. Emerald with silver, we all know where she got it from, or actually from who.

"So, Hermione. That's a nice gown you got there."

She blushes, good job Ginny.

"Yeah, thanks, Ginny. So how are you all doing?"

"Well, we are engaged!" squeals Lavender while standing awfully close to Ron.

"I am so happy for you guys! We all saw this coming of course! Haha! And seeing how close you stand to Harry, Ginny you two are probably also engaged!" Hermione laughed.

Harry said "Yes, we are engaged and Hermione, I have something very important to ask.

Do you want to be our maid of honour?"

Hermione squealed "Of course! I would love to."

Yeah! Ron, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Theo, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione are all going to be at my wedding. That has to be the best day of my life! Well, and of course Harry is going to be there, duhh.

(Poppy's POV)

Ugh, just look at them with their dresses. Acting like they are gorgeous. Anyone can see that Serena and I are the best women they could ever get.

"Poppy, who is that? I would like to snog his face." said Serena while smirking evil.

A young man, probably in his twenty's, walks the ballroom in.

"He is so hot! I think that that is Draco Malfoy. Your fiancée remember?"

Sometimes Serena could be so forgetful.

"No way! I need to talk to mother. She said that she all got it finished with Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

I followed Serena. When we got there our mother was already talking to Narcissa.

"Narcissa, I would like to introduce you, to your future daughter in law and her sister, Serena and Poppy! Darlings, meet Narcissa Malfoy."

So this was the woman, who came up with the idea. Smart move to let that man marry my sis.

"Hey, pleased to meet you." Serena and I both said with a hopeful look in our eyes.

"Hello, my son will come to us soon. First I will talk to him and then you can meet him. Okay? Bye for now."

With that the woman walked away.

"Now girls, Serena you need to look your best when we meet them again and Poppy, don't say anything embarrassing. Wait, it will be better if you just don't say anything at all."

What? How can mother be embarrassed by me? I'm a better version than her and Serena. Serena just gets the man, because she is a year older. Hmpff.

I walk away. I decide to respond my anger on Hermione and her weird friends.

"So, Hermione I see you have finally found people to talk to? Hmm?"

A brown haired boy looks disgusted at me and says "Who are you and why do you talk to Hermione like that? Don't do it again. You're warned."

I laugh. "I'm warned. Sure, what could you peasants do to me, a rich woman?"

I take a glass of wine of a plate. I take a few sips while hearing the response from a red-haired man.

"Hermione, who is this. I am sure we could make her stay away from you."

"This is Poppy and I can handle her myself, you know. But thanks, Ron." She smiles.

How dare she to smile at me, while I just insulted her and her friends. She is going to pay for that.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"What is it this time?"

"I just thought you should know that your looks aren't half -bad, they are all bad."

Haha, that should keep her quiet for a while. I smirk.

"Awh, thank you, honey. It must give you a great sense of power knowing you could bore the world to death!"

"Snap, girl. Now go back to your old boring sister."

"Oh, shut up! Don't even think about insulting my sister, when she is about to marry Draco Malfoy!"

The seven people in front of here burst out in laughter.

"Draco marrying your sister, what a joke!"

Why am I still standing here, with these peasants..

"Who is going to marry me?"

(Draco's POV) -While Poppy and Hermione are fighting-

"Mother, I do not want to marry that woman. I am married to Hermione. You know that!"

"She is a filthy mudblood and you know that. Serena may be a muggle, but she is even richer than us! You will marry her, get all her money and then divorce. We will have all the money and then you can marry to a rich pureblood. That way we will be so rich, I could, I mean we could swim in jewels as big as your stupid head. That will all make up for that the fact that she is a muggle."

I stand dangerously close to my mother.

Of course, I would never hurt her, but she can't speak like that about my wife.

"Mother, I am going to my wife and friends now. You can tell those people the truth, otherwise I will do it. Now, if you excuse me."

I start walking away, away from the woman who hurt me, but still the woman who was my mother.

"Draco Malfoy, come back this instant! You will not get away with this!"

Sure, mother. I always do.

When I get closer to Hermione and her friends, I overhear my name.

"Who is going to marry me?" I ask irritated.

(Hermione's POV)

"Mr Malfoy, I heard my cousin is going to marry you? Is this true?"

I decided to play a little game. I could see at Draco's smirk that he understood me and decided to go along with it.

"Oh, Granger, I have heard this too, but unfortunately I am already married."

Harry quickly got in too.

"Malfoy, I don't see a woman standing next to you. Where is she?"

Poppy recovered and said "Draco, honey. Serena is waiting for you to come to her. We all know you are going to marry her. Now, chop chop, go on. I see you mother is waiting as well."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly. You're not trying to tell me what to do I hope?"

"I'm just saying that you could better go to Serena before she sees you standing here with Hermione and her weird friends."

"Well, then I shall be going now. Hermione, can I have this dance?"

I giggled.

Wow. Stop. I. Never. Giggle. Breathe and be cool. He's my husband. I can dance with him whenever I want.

"Hmm, I would love to, husband."

(Narcissa's POV)

What does that stupid son of me think? He can't go dancing with that stupid mudblood. She's not good for him. She's not good for anyone. Except for that stupid blood traitor Weasley maybe.

I walk towards Draco and Hermione, who are now dancing in the middle of the ballroom.

"Hermione, get away from Draco. Now!" I yell.

People start looking towards us and the mudblood her friends come over to us. Serena, Poppy and their mother come too.

Serena says "Why is my fiancé dancing with Hermione?"

"Draco, step away from her" I say carefully.

"No mother. Enough is enough. I am married to Hermione. Hermione is the nicest, greatest and best person I know in this world. I will not step away from her. I will step away from you. I am done with you. You will not hurt Hermione or the baby!" He yells.

The whole ballroom falls silent.

"A baby, I will be the grandmother of a baby, you have with her?!" I am outraged.

"Draco, you, were, not, supposed, to, tell, anyone!" Hermione says while hitting him playfully on the arm.

"I'm sorry love, but it is true."

"I know, and that is why I love you and much more."

"I can't watch this anymore!"

I really can't. I walk away. A baby, I can't believe it.

(Lena's POV)

A baby? Husband? That girl has some explaining to do!

I quickly walk over to her. Mariette and Marcus follow me.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us? You are having a baby and are married! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, 'Mim's, we have known you our whole life."

"Lena and Marcus, yeah it sucks we didn't know, but Hermione is our family and she always will be. So stop it and be happy for her."

Hermione laughs.

"Thanks, Mariette. I love all of you, I really do. I was just a very small wedding. And I wanted to surprise you."

Now is it my turn to laugh.

"Well, you did surprise us. I am sorry, it was just a bit overwhelming. Congratulations on the baby and on your marriage, of course. Although it is a bit late for that."

"Thank you, Lena."

Hermione, Marcus, Mariette and I hug. Then I turn to Draco.

"So this is the mystery man. Hello, I am Lena and I am Hermione's cousin. This are Marcus and Mariette."

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, Hermione's husband."

"Yeah, we figured."

We all laugh.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you all, but I still want to dance with my wife. Shall we, 'Mione?"

"Of course. Lena, Marcus and Mariette, I will talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, have fun!"

Hermione and Draco walk towards the middle of the room and start dancing. They look like they are made for each other.

(Harry's POV)

"Looks like they will be busy for a while, don't you think?"

Blaise answers "Knowing them, I think they will be busy for more than a while."

Luna says to Neville "Neville, let's dance. I feel that this is the perfect time to do so."

"Okay."

With that, they walk away to dance.

Ginny and I look at each other and follow them. While we walk away to dance, I give a quick glance towards Blaise and Pansy and see that they are already eating each other's faces. Theo, Daphne and Ron and Lavender are in a conversation with Hermione's cousins. They look like they are having fun.

Ginny and I start dancing and I look into her gorgeous eyes.

"Ginny, I love you so much."

"And I love you too."

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

Draco and I are standing on the balcony. The sky looks gorgeous, just like my amazing husband.

"Hermione, even though my mother hates it that I am married to you. I love you."

"Draco, I don't care about your mother. I only care that you love me and I love you, which I do."

"Thank you for that."

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Draco, I am really glad that you are the father of my baby." "Well, there is no woman on earth or anywhere else who would make a better mother for my baby."

"Well, I think that you will make an amazing father."

He looks me right in the eyes and tells me

"Look, Hermione, you are the first thing I think of when I wake up. You are the person who makes me feel safe from the things that hurt me inside. You are the person who makes me feel like I can do anything. You are the person who makes me the happiest and luckiest man alive. This will never change.

I love you and I love our baby. I will never let anyone hurt you or him or her. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 **So, any thoughts on it? Let me know! I really hope you enjoyed it and again. I am so, so sorry that it took so long!**


End file.
